


Green Night

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cat-like Attachments, Ezain helps him out, Face-Sitting, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Rimming, Tail Sex, Tailjob, They're bored but mostly Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Mikey is bored and Kickman just happens to be there when he is.
Relationships: Mike Df/Ezain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Green Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kickman @ PlasmaGhost  
> Mike Df @ Pannacottafugoh (moi)

It was a night like any other. Except, of course, it just happened to be a slow one for some reason. Whatever it may be, the emerald-haired one-of-a-kind known as Mike Df was feeling, dull tonight. Or maybe it was because his foot was right next to Shiano's and the crunch afterwards resulted in him spending the rest of the afternoon spraying half his face back on after the feline had clawed it off.

To be honest, he never had time to do anything else, even after making sure there weren't any loose parts around his eye or cheek, or maybe because... Oh.

Well, Ezain always took to himself, sparring with other gladiators, especially Johnson, practicing, training recruits of The Grays. The guy had barely any time to himself and Mike, until things went sideways and here he was, watching him gloat his vanquished opponent for the 15th time. The sheer look of 'not impressed' etched like a permanent marker across his face as he watched the greenette do a half-assed floss dance.

"Whoo! Bob and weave that, Violetdeath32! Or should I say, Violetcrap32?"

The brunette could almost hear someone on the end of Mike's mic shout something back. "Oh boo. Go cry to your lil bro about it! Better yet, why don'tcha go and fuck his brains out while you're at it!"

Now he can hear what sounded like Ryuken shout something like, "Ok, I will!" and what sounded like a thud. The hyperactive greenster cackled like a hen in triumph before switching off the game and turning it back to cable. He turned back to the brunette sitting down with an almost frantic grin plastered across his face.

"Ok, that cured my boredom just a little bit." Then his grin fell a little. "But I'm still bored."

Ezain sighed, "Well, you can practice your powers or something before it's time to hit the sack..."

"Or... we can screw! Capital idea, old boy!" Mike interrupted as he pinned him down before he could finish. "Very capital, indeed."

"Why do I even bother? It's been a while, anyway."

The greenette's eyes turn cat-like as he nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, purring. "Fufufu, don't forget the last two times were when I became a kitty for you~."

His hand groped the brunette's clothed groin, gaining a small hiss from him. He then pulled down the sweatpants to get a better feel of what he'll be bouncing on. While he worked the obstacle to Ezain's ankles, the brown-haired man's hands reach up under the man's shirt, feeling the silky chest and the two bumps as he made his way further up.

"Mmm, remember which one's the most sensitive?" He mewled as his hand went underneath the checker-clad briefs to palm his erection. Shuddering, Ezain nodded and fondled around his chest, while he was in the middle of pulling down his undies, until he found the left nipple and pinched it softly. Doing that made Mike jolt to the contact.

"There you go, just the way I showed you."

As he twisted around the solid bud, he grabbed the hem of his blue shorts and tugged them down just as he bent down to connect their lips together. Their tongues explore the insides of each other's mouths, taking turns doing so, before Mike suddenly breaks the kiss to return the favor. Before Ezain knew it, his erect buds were being ravaged. The prodding he could handle with relative ease, the sucking and licking, not so much.

He'd flick his nipples with his tongue, quickly followed up with sucking on them tenderly, before pushing them flat to watch them spring up again. Oh, how hard he'd get just from him messing with his dark red pecks, even harder if his tail was- "Augh, shit." 

Wrapped around his unbidden dick. Yep, he grew the tail out and was using it to pump his cock while he was busy with his chest. Wasn't something that happened often, but when it did, it was amazing. The guy did well to soften his tail before their fling together. The soft appendage stroking his cock combined with his nips being pressed flat was almost enough to make him come undone on the spot.

"Feels great, yeah?" Mike purred in his ear before licking up his shell, drawing a huff from the man below him. He already sensed the brunette was close, and though he wanted to feel the gladiator's cum drip all over his tail so he can make him suck it clean, he'll have to save the spunk for later.

"Aw, Mikey..." The brunette whined at the loss of the fluffy tail.

"Don't Mikey me, legs. You've a cavern to loosen up if you catch my drift."

His eyes go wide at what he meant by that. The last time they tried it, while piss drunk, Ezain had to scrub half his head bald because liquified crap with corn mixed in with hair gel was similar to getting gum stuck in his hair. And his face. He had him eat him out instead, after two months of therapy, and wiping his ass raw.

"Never fear, I made double sure it was shit-free, unlike before," Mike reassured. "That's the last time I eat an entire field of corn after ingesting two barrels of vodka, ugh."

Miraculously, the resurfaced memory of the event wasn't enough to get them soft. The greenette crawled onto Ezain's chest and placed his bare rear over his face, making sure to aim the area of his hole over his mouth. "Here it comes, breath through the nose." 

Well, that just happened. Now here he was, smothered by the ass of his savior/lover while he was probably stroking himself on top of him. Well, best to help him out, probably. The tip of the brunette's tongue finds itself swirling around the musky, tangy scented/flavored anus, making sure to wiggle past the partially loosened ring to lube the inside further.

"O-oh goodness." The greenette gasped. He reached back and pulled his head in to get more of that tongue while he alternated between stroking his and the other's cock to keep them hard for the upcoming event. He moaned louder as he felt the tongue reach deeper, grazing his prostate.

Oh, how deep Ezain would reach in this position. He almost forgot about how pleasing being ate out was and man, did he want to do it some more. Alas, his hole was well rimmed, and ready for entry.

Just a few swipes across his entrance and he now moves off of the spit-faced man and into position on top of his leaking hard-on. The greenette angled the man's length directly underneath his soaked anus, he'd have to hold his till through his dick so he wouldn't thrust and miss.

"Any time now, man!" Ezain said, the horniness and teasing making him impatient. 

Mike rolled his eyes, "Ok ok, geez." He sighed as he felt his cock slowly disappear into the tight, wet abyss that was his lover's ass. The greenette hissed softly at the twinges of pain from the entry not being so smooth but managed to sit on the whole thing in one go. No sooner than that did it feel pretty tight, he should've sucked him wet before making him wet his anal tunnels before he sat on it, great.

"H-hey, don't move yet. Need time to adjust." 

Ezain groaned in annoyance, mostly in slight discomfort, but refrained from moving his hips until he was told to. The few seconds that passed felt like minutes before Mike was softly bouncing on the brunette's lap without giving the word. But he didn't care, this felt too good. "Finally. I was just about to go limp in your ass."

"Oh yeah?" He forced out in between moaning huffs. "Then I'd ride you hard, and I don't mean - ah shit - breaking your dick off doing you like a rabbit."

Fuck, he's got a point there.

Tuning out the mental image, he firmly grabbed the greenette's ass and forced himself deeper inside as he came down again. He gasped, the bundle of nerves in his entrance struck. His arms wrapped firmly around Ezain's neck for closure as he picked up speed. Mike groaned, one of his hands leaving the comfort of jet-black hair to grip his leaking cock and jerk it to the tune of the other one sliding in and out of his entrance.

"Fuuuck yes, hit me there more." 

Skin smacking against skin sound off like thunder in the room as the two lover's lovemaking become louder and more feverish. Mike grabbed the back of the brunette's head and smashed their lips together, not caring if they missed their mark at all, they just want each other. Tongues clashed, throats ran dry from the panting they gave off, hips met each other. 

Another thrust made the greenette cry out his boyfriend's name as he blew his load all over the chest and face of the guy. He grimaced in disgust at the slimy liquid all over him, but kept plowing regardless, as he was filled with renewed vigor. He gathered his strength and flipped the greenster to the side, much to his surprise, and resumed the pounding. The greenette groaned, the pleasure increasing in this new position.

"Ho-holy fu...fuck! This feels so much better, I think you're gonna make me spurt again at this rate." Ezain buried his face into the crook of his neck, he was close. Real close, and they both knew it. Mike's drawn-out moan came from clenched teeth as he wrapped his legs around the thrusting hips to deepen it. He felt the pressure built up deep within him as he slammed his hips even faster, his balls began to contract, this was it.

"M-Mikey, I'm almost there. You better be close too, because I'm gonna fuck every last drop outta you."

"Yeah? And I'll do the same with my ass- oh God!" He shouted high-pitched as he released all over the brunette's already dirtied shirt.

Ezain was close behind, fortunately. "Oh fuck, oh fuck... I'm gonna- Ah!"

He held Mike close as he buried his cock in as deep as it could go before many hot ropes of semen were shot deep inside of him. He let out a long groan once he felt warmth flood his insides. 

They laid there on the bed, entangled in each other with the lights turned off by the greenette's signal. Neither of them had the strength to pull the covers over them, so Mike had to transform to compensate.

"Now, did that cure your boredom, or do you need another round?" Ezain panted, scratching the back of the feline's head, causing him to purr and lean into the touch. chuckling softly, he responded by licking the partially dried semen off his cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

"Good." Was the brunette's response before they dozed off. 


End file.
